


Earrings

by Tobi83



Category: Marienhof
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerstin/Juliette observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

Kerstin watches Juliette working in the kitchen entirely immersed in her task. On this occasion she has a piping bag in hand and is carefully putting the finishing touches to a tray of pralines for the shop tomorrow, before she begins dinner for the two of them.

Kerstin is looking forward to finding out what Juliette is going to create for them, though she hopes it is relatively simple as they have both been working all day. Kerstin recalls she mentioned trying out one of her Grandmaman’s recipes from the fat, handwritten book she picked up from her Maman’s when they first arrived. She then spent the evening curled up beside Kerstin on the couch happily perusing it as if it were a lost friend. Which, Kerstin supposes, it is for she knows how close Juliette was to her Grandmaman. She just hopes that is doesn’t end up as complicated as the Petit Madeleine incident last week.

Kerstin breaks free of her reverie and continues her observation of Juliette. She enjoys seeing the white beaded earrings she wears swaying as she works. She never wears any others so Kerstin has come to the conclusion that maybe they are all she owns, whether due to lack of interest, or the practical need for minimalism her previously nomadic nature required. 

She watches her carry out each movement of the piping bag with deft movements in a now well choreographed dance, hands moving with unerring precision.

Kerstin suspects that Juliette made the earrings herself; she knows she has some ability in that department though she rarely seems to show it outside of a kitchen environment. She knows that the long blue-green scarf she wears was knitted by her when she was a teenager. Painstaking hours spent trying not to drop a stitch, under her Grandmaman’s watchful yet encouraging eye, for she was not a natural knitter as she has quietly confessed to Kerstin, stating that her Grandmaman used to despair of her attempts.

It took her so long and is as long as it is for her Grandmaman died whilst she was making it and Juliette didn’t know how to cast off on her own. Also she couldn’t bear the idea of finishing it, as that meant her Grandmaman was really gone. In the end she finally had to ask her Maman how to finish it for she was running out of wool. Now she wears it, not just because it is ridiculously warm, Kerstin knows for she borrowed it once, but because she finds it comforting and it makes her feel near her Grandmaman.

Kerstin suddenly realises that she has been staring at Juliette for some time, her book forgotten on the seat next to her. 

“You are going to burn a hole in my side Cherie.” Juliette says with evident amusement, though she never looks up from what she is doing. Kerstin blushes at being caught though she’s not sure how Juliette knew.

“Oh don’t blush so, it’s not as if I mind” she adds, finally glancing up at her, albeit briefly. A soft smile is playing across her lips and her eyes are shining brightly at her before she turns back to the piping bag and the tray of pralines. 

She finishes the final two with a subtle flourish “voila!” she utters quietly to herself evidently pleased with the results and making Kerstin smile at her satisfaction. She watches as Juliette puts the piping bag down on the surface and dusts her hands off on her apron, then picks up the tray and puts it in the fridge. 

“So then, dinner?” she asks turning to Kerstin even as she is wiping down the surface she has been working at.

Kerstin shakes her head a shy smile playing across her lips. 

“No?” asks Juliette in mock surprise placing a hand on her hip “well then, what shall we do?” her eyes are twinkling again and Kerstin laughs outright, happy that they can be so playful with each other.


End file.
